Bloody Kisses
by iffulovedme
Summary: AU. The Uchihas are renowned vampires. Itachi: the most deadly. Sasuke: may or may not be a vampire a vampire hunter. Naruto: Sasuke's best friend who wants to be something more. Itachi promised Sasuke he'd return. But will Sasuke's pride let him wait?
1. Once Upon a Time

Maybe there's a happily ever after. Maybe there isn't.

Sasuke was an odd child. Too solemn and grave. Like Itachi- they thought but never mentioned the cursed Uchiha around Sasuke.

Itachi was the worst, most terrible vampire the world had ever had the misfortune to witness. He was in his own league when it came to cunning, beauty and of course, blood thirst. He was feared by even his own kind. He didn't just kill humans – he killed vampires who got in his way. He drained the vampires of their blood which was unheard of. And rumor was that he was back.


	2. Propositions and Memories

People say you're not coming back. But they're lying, right?

Kakashi, a seasoned professional in the art of vampire hunter, never thought he'd see the day when Konoha sought the help of a vampire. But Kakashi knew that if the rumors were true, that Itachi had come back, then desperate measures had to be taken. So here he was, seated in front the madman's younger brother, who If he tapped into his power reserves, he would be even stronger than Itachi. Of course, Sasuke was in his own right a very skilled vampire hunter.

"Help us, Sasuke. Help us find your brother. Call him and he'll come."

Sasuke's eyes, blank and dark as a starless sky, did not blink.

"My brother will not be pleased."

"I know. But we need you to help us."

"How would I go about doing this? Itachi knows where to find me. I mean, he left me here knowing I would never dare leave."

Sometimes almost like pain flitted across the young Uchiha's face. But then it smoothed back into cool arrogance.

"Sasuke?"

But Sasuke ignored him and asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since what seemed like forever. "Why does everyone seem to know everything about the night Itachi killed the clan?"

"Itachi's an extraordinarily powerful vampire. And there are rumors...that you might one day surpass him."

"You would have to feed on someone."

"What? But I'm not even a real vampire. I don't even have fangs!"

But a sudden onslaught of memories…

_Itachi laughing, looking relaxed, beautiful. _

_Sasuke admiring. Sasuke waving about a kunai. Itachi grabbing it out of his hand, getting cut as he took the wrong end. Blood spilled. Itachi frowning. Sasuke panicking. Scared. Sasuke licking the blood frantically off Itachi's palm. Itachi slapping him. Furious. Saying… _

"_Don't do that Sasuke. You are not going to be a vampire. You are not going to be a monster."_

_Sasuke's confusion. But he wanted to be like Itachi…_

"_Blood is bad, Sasuke…" _

_Itachi hugging Sasuke, and Sasuke not understanding but feeling safe. _

Sasuke looked stricken as he came to a realization. _I drank Itachi's blood. So what does that make me? Was I born a vampire? Or did drinking Itachi's blood do something to me? _

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I don't drink," Sasuke said at last.

"We think Itachi would sense that you'd claimed someone."

"Hn." Sasuke thought about it. He was not like most vampires. He did not require blood to live, if you could call it living. But it did not sustain him. "And what would I get in return?"

"You would be able to kill Itachi."

"Ah." _So that's what you're after, _Sasuke thought. _You want me to finish off my brother. _What would Itachi do if he were in this predicament? Probably devise a diabolical and brilliant stratagem.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. But I'll do it my own way. I choose the person."

"Of course."

Sasuke smirked at how relieved the vampire-hunter looked. "You may go."

And before Sasuke could bat an eyelid, Kakashi vanished. Sasuke, of course, had no plans on killing his brother. _Stupid vampire hunter_.


	3. Enter Naruto

I can make friends and still be yours. Watch me. 

"Come on, Sasuke! Naruto and Lee are sparring- don't you want to watch?" Sakura smiled encouragingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed unmoved by Sakura's beseeching. "It's okay."

"Leave the Uchiha alone," Shikamaru murmured, stepping out from behind an oak tree.

Sasuke internally bristled. "Fine, let's go." He glared at Shikamaru. He didn't need protection. He could make up his own mind, thanks very much.

Sakura brightened and latched onto his arm, pulling him towards the sparring grounds.

When they arrived Naruto's left arm was bleeding thanks to Lee's needles. The sight of blood…Sasuke inhaled sharply then slowly released his breath. The scent of metallic was still there, still heady but controllable. Sakura hurried to Naruto's side where she proceeded to make a big deal out of the cut.

"Aw, Sakura, it's nothing." But Naruto was grinning, clearly pleased that Sakura was paying attention to him. His eyes scanned around for Sasuke. When they landed, he stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to Naruto. He took hold of the injured arm and without warning, licked away the blood on Naruto's forearm.

Naruto blushed as he stammered, "The hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke raised his eyes and stared coolly into Naruto's. "Stopping the bleeding."

"The others stared openly, curiously.

"Ew," Sakura said at last, making a face. But no one paid her any attention.

"You didn't have to," Naruto complained, but his voice lifted at the end, like he was asking a question.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, savoring the coppery taste. There were gasps but Sasuke pretended not to hear them.


	4. Choosing Sides

I'm on no one's side but mine.

"I thought Kakashi-sensei said Sasuke wasn't a vampire…"

"Oh, hey Sasuke!"

"What were you talking about?

"Nothing! Just you know..the weather… We think it might rain…"

Sasuke stared at them then walked away.

Naruto looked after him.

Kiba announced his unwanted opinion. "I'd stay away from him, Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned, incredulous. "Guys, this is Sasuke we're talking about."

"Did you see the look on his face when he…uh…" Kiba glanced sideways at Naruto.

"Licked the blood. Yes, but Sasuke's not like the other vampires." There was an awkward silence. "Whatever. I don't care. Be stupid if you want. Hey, Sasuke- Wait up!"

The others just shook their heads.


	5. Friendship

He will never understand me. But I might let him try. 

Naruto caught up to Sasuke.

"Hey, teme."

Sasuke slowed down but didn't stop. "Dobe."

"I don't care that you're a vampire. Screw the others."

"It's not that." Sasuke turned around, facing Naruto. His eyes were emotionless. "I don't care about them."

"Then why'd you leave?"

Sasuke smiled and took a step forward. "I wanted to see if you'd follow. And you did."

"So now what?"

Sasuke took another step closer. Naruto's entire body trembled.

"Is there anything I can do? Sometimes I'm not sure where we stand."

"Yes. You can be my friend. And not tiptoe around me."

Naruto's smile was so wide Sasuke was surprised his face didn't split in half.

"You really want to be my friend?"

"I didn't say that."

But Sasuke's eyes were joking. And that made Naruto laugh.

"Yes. You see I was doing some research at the library… I..I read that sometimes vampires take pets…To feed on them…."

Sasuke did not show his surprise. But he smiled. "I don't need one, since I'm…different..But it's good to know." He revealed his fangs. "Are you offering?"

Naruto's eyes got impossibly wide. His throat felt scratchy. The words forced themselves out. "Do..do you..Am I…What am I to you?"

Sasuke was close enough that Naruto could feel his breath caressing his face.

"You're my best friend."

"Oh."

"And my pet."

_Oh_. "Okay."

"Come, then."

"Sasuke…will it hurt?"

"I would imagine so. But, I'll be gentle."

Naruto made a face. "I don't care."

"Neither do I. So come on," Sasuke said, his voice slightly shaking. Naruto followed in a daze.

As Sasuke pushed him down on the mat, Naruto whispered as his thick fingers tangled clumsily at Sasuke's dark spikes, "This…what we're doing…People won't approve. But I don't care. This feels right. Do you feel it too?"

"Maybe."

But Naruto knew Sasuke well enough to know that meant _yes. _

They kissed.


	6. A Familiar Voice

So what if I miss you?

_Sasuke. _

A voice was calling to him. It was in his head. That meant it was another vampire. It meant…

"Itachi."

Naruto mumbled in his sleep in his sleeping bag two feet away. Sasuke hoped dearly that the Dobe wasn't dreaming about him. Sure, they'd kissed but that was just a kiss between friends. It wasn't that Sasuke liked the blonde hunter or anything.

_Don't speak aloud, Otouto. Telepathy. _

_Right. Sorry. Where are you? _

_Two days travel from here. _

_You can't come here. It's too dangerous. _

There was nothing but silence in Sasuke's head.

_Itachi? _

_I'm here. _

_I thought you'd abandoned me. _

_Never. You're the one I live for. _

_Itachi, am I vampire? Did you make me one or…? _

_Yes. You are. But you are a rarity. Your kind is born once in a millennia. _

_But _what _am I? _

_A pure-blooded vampire. You do not need to drink for you are actually alive. You have a heart. But Mother and Father did not know it. I hid it from them. They thought that powerful aura was from me. But it was from you. They would've found out. They would've used you._

_How? _Sasuke's head was spinning. He was baffled.

_They would've drained you. Pure-blood is the most exquisite, the most potent. _

_Is that why you killed them?_

_Yes. Father figured it out. _

_I didn't want this to happen. _

_I know. _

_I'm sorry. But I'm back, now. _

_Itachi, you can't come here. It's too dangerous. Kakashi-_

_I know about the arrangement. About everything. _

Of course Itachi did. Sasuke grinned.

_I just wanted to make sure you were real._

_I feel the same way. But Aniki… _

_I didn't come for you, Otouto. _

"What?"

_But I will, one day. I will come for you when it is safe. _

And then the voice stopped. Sasuke waited, but there was nothing more.


	7. Progress

What, did you expect me to wait around forever?

Years passed and Sasuke forced himself to stop living in a fantasy where Itachi would return. And this life, his reality, involved vampire hunting. Sasuke acknowledged that in doing this, he was partly doing it for Itachi. In hopes that he might come across Itachi, thought he realized how unlikely that would be. Like Itachi would ever settle down in a vampire camp. But at least, Sasuke clung to the dream that Itachi might hear of him. He was even the captain of his own squad which consisted of Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They attacked a vampire camp about two miles north of Konoha. And of course, Itachi was not there. But that didn't stop Sasuke from looking for him as he stabbed vampire after vampire. He ignored their curses, their confusion as they probably saw the coal black eyes and pale skin and mistaken him for Itachi. Finishing each one with relative ease, Sasuke soon grew bored and started killing them with his eyes closed.

It was a mistake. The image of Itachi's pure, beautiful face flashed before his eyes. And an old anger burned deep and hot. Vengeance. Lost in the heady flames of anger, it took him a moment to realize the others were waiting for him, having finished just moments earlier. They were staring at him oddly. And he licked his fangs…wait. His fangs!??!? Finally. Sasuke closed his eyes. This was it, then. He was a vampire.

He nodded at them so the others started walking away. All except one. Naruto adjusted and readjusted the strap of his bag until Sasuke slowly traipsed towards him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke nodded, running his tongue along his fangs. He found he could control them. Knew instinctively how to lengthen and retract them. His hand went up to finger the fine silver chain around his neck. The one he found in Itachi's pocket. His other took out his stake and lazily tossed it up and down.

_You were supposed to come for me. You promised. But you just lied. _


	8. Just Sex?

Being with others just reinforces how alone I am. 

Humans often had sex after a close encounter with death. It was a confirmation of life or something. Vampires, Sasuke supposed, did it for a similar reason. But not Sasuke. He did it to _not _think. To clear his mind of all thoughts. So Sasuke let his control slip and his thoughts faded away until all that was left was pure action. Now that he had fangs, Sasuke wanted to try something. But that didn't stop Sasuke's thoughts from turning to someone else as he explored Naruto's mouth with his tongue.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, pinning his arms down by his sides. (Sasuke had his own tent as the captain and he was glad of the extra room. The others said nothing when Naruto moved his sleeping bag into Sasuke's tent. Sasuke thanked kami for that.) He took Naruto's chin, forcing it up so they could stare at each other. Dark thunder clouds and sunny blue skies. Then-

Naruto wanted them both to be naked. But Sasuke was in control, calling all the shots. He left his shirt on, saying he couldn't wait. Naruto didn't think anything of it.

Sasuke topped, explaining that if Naruto wanted to top he could go to Sakura.

Narutos' eyes clouded and for a heart-stopping moment Sasuke thought he might change his mind. But then that _smile_ appeared and Sasuke's shivered.

Sasuke said next time they could switch (he was lying).

Naruto's heart leapt at the promise of another moment.

Sasuke was thrusting away when he mouthed a delectable spot on Naruto's neck, marveling at how smooth it was.

"Hey, Dobe," he said after a particularly hard thrust.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto wailed, pushing back against Sasuke so that they created the most delicious friction.

In Sasuke's silence there was a question. _Are you sure? _

Naruto tightened his internal muscles, squeezing Sasuke's cock in reassurance. _I want to be yours, Sasuke. There's no one else in the world I trust like I do you. Mark me. Claim me. You're the only one that can. _

And Sasuke's fangs lengthened and he lowered his head, piercing the skin.

Naruto let out a shrill scream and a then a gasp. Sasuke drank, loving the energy of Naruto's life source.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand. "It doesn't hurt. I thought it would hurt."

Sasuke finished drinking and let out a satisfied moan. "Because it was voluntary I guess."

"I love you."

Sasuke knew he was lying when he replied "I love you". But Naruto was already asleep.

Sasuke licked his fangs before willing them to shorten. He slid out of Naruto. He'd been careful not to take too much. He didn't need to drink. So why did he? He guessed it was the reason why people did drugs or cut themselves. Because he could. And he couldn't find a reason not to.

He hated himself for being weak. For taking advantage of Naruto. But he didn't care all that much. _I did it, Itachi. You didn't think I could. But I did. _He blushed as he recalled how he'd pretended Naruto was someone else. _It was for you, Aniki. I wanted it to be you. _


	9. My Heart's Saying

If I could be anywhere, anywhere at all. I'd stay right here so you could find your way back to me.

Itachi did what he always did when he took another pet. He pretended it was someone else. He had five, but they were never enough. He looked into lust-filled green eyes and imagined them to be as dark as the soul he did not have. And as he climaxed inside the tight wet heat, something in his mind rang. And he grinned. _So, Sasuke. You've taken your first pet. _He let out a harsh bark of laughter that made the entire world quake in fear. _Sasuke_…_wait for me…._


	10. Chiaroscuro

The two of you tie in the competition of reliability. He's always here. You're always not. 

Sasuke thought about the differences between the two men in his life.

Itachi was so cold he burned hot. Sex with him was always intense, and amazing.

With Naruto, it was noisy, wild, and eager. Naruto was bounds of energy and sunlight. Though vampires detested the sun, Sasuke was always drawn to him.

Itachi left him unable to walk and breathless, always wanting more.

Naruto gave him a warm feeling, which was saying something as Sasuke always felt like he was inside a freezer.

Naruto made him laugh. Loved.

Itachi made him feel wanted. Intoxicated. Itachi left him wanting more in the end.


	11. Transient

I'm angry. But don't let me fool you into thinking I haven't been dreaming about this day forever.

And Itachi did come for him. It was when he least expected it. When he stopped looking for Itachi in every shadow and every corner. When he stopped believing Itachi had ever really contacted him those many years ago.

And when Itachi did appear, in the middle of the day, Sasuke passed right by him. thinking it was his imagination.

His surprise quickly turned to anger when Itachi embraced him. He was real, all right.

"Itachi, what.."

But Itachi held up a finger and Sasuke fell silent.

"Hello, Kakashi."

Sasuke whipped around.

"This will just take a moment." Itachi didn't even look back as he and Kakashi took off running in the direction of the mountains.

Sasuke was half out of his mind with impatience and giddiness. Itachi was back. He'd come back. They were going to leave.

"Are you really gonna leave?"

Naruto.

"Yeah. I mean, there's no way Itachi and I can stay here."

"I'll miss you."

Naruto wasn't looking at Sasuke which was good because Sasuke couldn't look at him just then.

"Yeah."

"Can I wait with you?"

"Sure."

And it was a good thing, too. Because it was Naruto who hugged Sasuke. Who, when Kakashi came back with bruises and a grim smile, whispered everything was going to be okay, Teme, you have me. And do you want to sit down? You look a bit pale. Someone get him a glass of water!

Naruto who asked the dreaded question.

"Is Itachi dead?"

And when Kakashi nodded yes, it was Naruto who squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and kissed his mouth clumsily.

It was Naruto who he stayed with. Naruto whom he made love to every night. Naruto, whose neck he bit again and again. Naruto's body that Sasuke imagined to be lither, paler. It was Naruto who did everything for Sasuke, who communicated Sasuke's needs and wants when Sasuke could not utter a single word. Naruto who washed him and loved him even though Sasuke cursed at him and the world. Naruto who slept beside him, who nursed him back to help when he was sick. And it was Naruto who stayed by Sasuke side, even after realizing that it would change nothing. That no matter what Naruto did, Sasuke could not- would not- love him.


	12. The Price of Forever

Prove to me you're not an illusion. Prove to me you'll always be mine.

And then, as though time had never passed, Itachi reappeared. At midnight in Sasuke's room that he shared with Naruto. But Naruto had gone to visit Iruka….

"Stay away from me." Sasuke did not recognize his voice. Was it really that sharp? "I thought you were dead. Kakashi…"

Itachi stared at him steadily. "Kakashi wanted me to bite him."

"What?"

"I refused. He wanted to know the pain Obito went through. Obito was like you, Sasuke. He was pure. But he was bitten by a rogue vampire."

Itachi stepped closer to him. "I had to make sure you didn't want to live a normal life. And also, that you wanted me."

That voice. It made Sasuke want to cry. So familiar and warm and deep.

Itachi, in all his beauty and regality, looked lonely. And Sasuke was putty in his hands.

"Nii-san, don't you know? You're the only one for me."

But his thoughts were different.

_You can't do this, Aniki. It's not fair. I've moved on. _

_Good. Because this can't be voluntary. _Then as an afterthought, _This will hurt._

"What? But I bit Naruto and it didn't hurt him."

He flinched, knowing Itachi hated it when he didn't communicate telepathically. But Itachi just pulled him into an awkward hug, and pushed his head to the side.

_That, Otouto, is because you are a pure vampire._

And then Sasuke was in excruciating pain. It lanced through him, flowed through his veins, wrapping tight around him like cords, needles digging in ruthlessly everywhere.

But he felt Itachi's arm around him, supporting him, and it was sold and real. It grounded him.

His happiness with Naruto…his love for the blonde idiot was weak, tenuous compared to this. To the bond he shared with Itachi.

"Why does it have to hurt so much?" he whispered into the nape of Itachi's neck. He smelled like clean snow and rain. He couldn't resist anymore. Sasuke bit him back and the blood that welled from the wound was power itself. Then Itachi gently guided Sasuke's head up so their lips could crash together. Their blood mixed between them, mingling as their fates already had.

_Because I love you too much for you not to be mine. _

Sasuke may have been bleeding, on the edge of passing out due to pain, battered and crying. But he was no longer broken. He was whole, complete for the first time in years.

_Because that is the price of our love. _

~Fin


End file.
